De promesas y silencios
by MioA-15
Summary: Fue en un día de lluvia donde la conocí. Llevaba una capa blanca, tenía tanto coraje como para arremeter a un conjunto de maleantes de una temible mafia. No tenía miedo. Siempre con una sonrisa confiada, arremetía contra los demás. Era lo más semejante a la descripción de un ángel caballero en la tierra de los mortales, que había visto. ONE-SHOT KyoSaya


_¡Hola! Este es un extraño one-shot que escribí hará unos segundos atrás. Es KyoSaya, en un AU. Sayaka es Puella Magi y Kyoko, un poco menor y humana. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 **Disclaimer:** **No es mío, es de $HAF y MAGICA QUARTETT que no dejan de sacar videos juegos pero nada del CM.**

* * *

 **DE PROMESAS Y SILENCIOS**

 **(Capítulo único)**

Fue en un día de lluvia donde la conocí.

Llevaba una capa blanca, tenía tanto coraje como para arremeter a un conjunto de maleantes de una temible mafia. No tenía miedo. Siempre con una sonrisa confiada, arremetía contra los villanos que venían a asustar a mi familia, quien estaba muert. Ella había llegado segundos después de que los mataran y yo estaba escondida en uno de los muebles de mi casa. Tenía también, una mirada bondadosa.

Me protegió de unos señores altos, que se iban configurando, tenían píxeles o como se llamaran esos cuadrados. Esos hombres habían aparecido en la misa de mi padre, con los pocos fieles que iban a escucharlo. Masacraron a todos y mi padre fue su primera víctima. El estruendo llegó hasta las últimas filas, donde yo estaba preparando todo para la liturgia, junto con Momo. Mamá apareció, para protegernos, abrazó a mi hermanita, para llevarla lejos, pero fue capturada al instante, mientras intentaba escondernos en un mueble, con una mueca desencajada de puro terror. No lograron encontrarme, porque ella justo había llegado.

Ahora hablaban. Susurraban cosas.

Susurraban algo que a ella le hacía daño.

-Kyosuke no te ama.

-Heh, no me digas… -Dijo ella, mientras lanzaba poderes al aire.

-Tu mejor amiga se lo quedó.

-Eres idiota, tan idiota…

-Sí, cómo no.

Salí eventualmente de mi escondite, temblando y entre sollozos silenciosos. La observé, fascinada. Tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos, unos ojos celestes cielo, que me hacían pensar en las más bonitas mañanas de verano. Poseía un ataque fuerte. Llevaba espadas a las cuales solía siempre reproducirlas y las lanzaba al aire. Parecía que no tenían dirección fija, pero daban al objetivo. Estaba sin habla. Era lo más semejante a la descripción de un ángel caballero en la tierra de los mortales, que había visto.

No debía tener más de diez años.

Y entonces, escuché un quejido.

La chica, esa señorita de capa blanca se quejaba porque fue golpeada y sangraba copiosamente. Asustada, fui a ayudarla, pero me apartó, con gentileza, sorprendida. Luego, noté un fulgor de culpa en sus ojos. No sonreía ya. Fue algo instantáneo, tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba, estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por el chico?

-Te he fallado… -Susurró.

Yo ya no dejaba de llorar. No podía siquiera decir algo en voz alta, mi voz había desaparecido. Hipé y me hice fuerte, tratando de quitar rastros de sangre de su pálido rostro. Le sonreí como pude y le di un abrazo.

-No.

Aquí estaba.

Lo había perdido todo. No sabía si alguna vez la volvería a ver. No estaba al tanto de si a esa chica de verdad le interesaba mi bienestar. No había promesas de que ninguna de las dos saliéramos vivas de esta. Supuse que siquiera se había imaginado que estaba presenciando todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, si se desmoralizaba, si todos sus valores e ideales se esfumaran; el mundo dejaría de contar con su brillo. El planeta se volvería un lugar oscuro y sombrío, gélido y triste. No podía perder. Algo en mi interior, gritaba por darle la paz que ella necesitaba. Estaba cansada. La señorita no debía tener más de quince años pero parecía una docena mayor. Quise decirle algo más, pero ella se levantó. Con suavidad, me dejó tras su espalda. Plantó sus pies en el suelo, su mirada era de pura decisión, pero tenía miedo. Enfrentó a esos señores, blandiendo su espada heroicamente. Una gran cantidad de poder extraño la envolvió. Las paredes de mi casa se rompieron, las sillas volaron para todos lados. Se rompieron más platos y cristales, cortándola suave, en el momento.

Inspiré aire, tratando de refrenarme.

El carmín manchó mis orbes, había vuelto a ser dañada. Sin embargo, siguió atacando, una, dos, tres, cuatro, infinitas veces; hasta que de golpe, esos hombres se hicieron más enormes. Se alimentaban de nuestros miedos. Reían, esas voces feas se mofaban de su noble trabajo. La sangre se congeló, apreté los dientes, frustrada. Les tiré con algo al que más cerca estaba de ella y estuvo a tiempo de exterminarlo. Pero había más… tantos señores, que, por primera vez, tenía miedo. Era un miedo diferente al que sentí cuando mi familia fue sorprendida. Pánico de que ninguna de las dos pudiéramos sobrevivir.

La joven caballera estaba tirada en el suelo, fui corriendo a abrazarla. Ella me sonrió y trató de apartar. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y dejé el rosario que llevaba siempre colgado que papá había regalado una navidad, en el cuello. Volví a sonreír, aún golpeada por las pérdidas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? –Se quedó en blanco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sa…Sayaka…

-Sayaka-San… -Inspiré aire y traté de ponerme lo más seria posible. -No todo está perdido. No estarás sola, Sayaka-San. Te lo prometo. –Se lo colgué, éste pendió alegremente por su pecho, la luz sacaba destellos sobre el oro. –Yo te acompañaré donde sea y esta es mi prueba.

Estaba tan ruborizada como yo. La noté a punto de llorar, pero ahora, era de algo distinto.

Sonrió decidida y asintió con su cabeza. Aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras yo no dejaba de temblar, producto del miedo y del desahucio. Acaricié sus cabellos y como pude, la ayudé a levantarse. No podía hacer más que su apoyo moral, el hombro en el cual apoyarse. Ella volvió a conjurar esa magia extraña y esta vez, un poder más grande nos envolvió.

Los derrotó en un santiamén.

Y entonces, mientras su magia se evaporaba, se arrodilló, herida. Estaba tirada en el suelo, temblando de dolor. Gimió, tomándose del pecho y se retorció en el suelo. Lloraba. Pero no era una herida sino algo más, que estaba escondido a simple vista.

Ese lugar que nos había aislado se desvaneció y mi familia con ella.

Busqué desesperada, entre llantos.

-¿Papá, mamá, Momo? ¡¿Dónde están?!

Otra vez, yo volvía a llorar.

-Ellos... No… Volverán. –Susurró detrás, la voz de Sayaka. Estaba parada, apoyándose en una de sus espadas. Me giré y la miré a los ojos. Su mirar era serio y oscuro. Tenía la frustración y el dolor escrito en cada una de sus facciones.

-¿Se fueron?

-Sí… Yo… Lo… Lamento tanto… Llegué tarde… Muy tarde…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó al piso, llorando, de nuevo. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta. Traté de refrenar las lágrimas pero fue en vano. Me fundí con su cuerpo en un abrazo, buscando el calor de la familia que había perdido. Sayaka me lo devolvió, mientras besaba mi cabello, sollozando desconsoladamente. –Lo siento… Lo siento…

-Yo debí enfrentarlos… No debí dejar que mamá se encargara de todo… Yo… -Me separé levemente, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y de los suyos.

-¡No! estarías como ellos… Yo… -Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. –Mi deber es protegerte… Soy yo la que no cumplió.

-¿Eres una guardiana? –La sentí sonreír, pero las gotitas no dejaban de mojarme la ropa.

-Ojalá. Solo soy una estúpida que ha hecho un deseo por el que me arrepiento.

-¿Ese chico?

-Por todo… Mis amigas, familia, la vida… Los sueños… Todo… Yo… Soy una idiota…

Quizás yo no era la única que había perdido todo. Quizás era hora de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que ella también sufría. Su aura se tornó oscura y empezó a temblar. La gema que tenía en su abdomen se volvió un tanto oscura. Algo no andaba bien.

Me separé de su cuerpo y la miré largamente en el rostro, con los ojos nublados. Seguía sangrando, ya no se curaba como antes. Se estaba dejando vencer, luego de todo ese esfuerzo por mantenerse viva...Estaba echando todo a perder, sumida en una desesperanza.

¡NO!

-Sayaka-san…

Abrió sus ojos despacio y me miró, tragando prolongadamente. Ese celeste feliz, se había vuelto un azul muy oscuro y tétrico. Sonreía, pero era de esa mueca vacía y cínica. No quería verla así. No sabía por qué me dio esa mala espina, quizás algo perdido en la memoria, en la colección de recuerdos que alguien puede llevar desde su nacimiento, como una herencia. Sabía que si la dejaba así, ella terminaría contaminándose de ese rencor y tristeza.

Algo dentro de mí gritaba que no dejara que cayera en un pozo.

-Gracias.

Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

La besé.

Sentí que mis mejillas se inflamaron con sólo el contacto. El corazón aceleró los latidos y la cabeza daba vueltas. El cosquilleo en nuestros labios estaba enloqueciéndome. Sentí sus mejillas mojadas, el sabor salado de nuestras bocas en contacto. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué aún más, como siempre veía que papá besaba a mamá cuando estaba triste. Estaba tensionada, pero al pasar los minutos del beso, se relajó y suspiró, abatida y derrotada. Aproveché para abrazarla sin romper el beso, quedándome estática.

Y, milagrosamente, frente a todo ese desamparo, descubrí un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad.

Poco a poco, nos separamos. Miré el piso, no podía siquiera enfrentarla a los ojos. Tragué pesado. Vaya manera de consolarla…

-Ah…. Ah…. –No tenía palabras. Estaba tan ruborizada que hasta había olvidado su dolor y su gema volvió a ese color celeste bonito.

-Papa siempre besaba a mamá cuando estaba muy triste. Supuse que te haría bien si lo hacía.

Más rojo se sumó en el blanquecino rostro y sonreí nerviosamente, jugando con mis manos.

Una pequeña risa brotó de sus delicados labios, como un suspiro, una bocanada de aire fresco y lleno de paz.

Sin mediar palabras, la llevé a mi habitación como pude, mientras iba y venía por la casa, tratando de bloquear los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos. Llevé ungüentos entre mis manos y medicina. Ella se dejó vencer por el sueño, suspirando. Estaba muy malherida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, dulcificada.

-Kyoko… Sakura Kyoko… -La miré, mientras llevaba las cosas y una taza de té para que tomara. No teníamos mucho, papá tenía una doctrina diferente y al vivir de las limosnas, siquiera podíamos darnos ciertos lujos. Pero ella me había salvado. Era lo menos que podía darle.

También le llevé unos panecillos de queso, recién horneados, que mamá había cocinado para los fieles. Ayudé a que se sentara en la cama, mientras le peinaba los cabellos. Ella, haciendo uso de su magia, volvió a su ropa usual. Era el uniforme de la secundaria de Mittakihara.

-Tienes un muy bonito nombre. –Hizo el cumplido y me sorprendió cuando más magia brotó en su cuerpo, en forma de notas musicales.

-Wooow, de verdad es bonito lo que haces… -Susurré, metida en mi mundo.

-Heh, es una carga pesada que no dejaría por nada del mundo que lleves. –Me despeinó, comiendo con una sonrisa. Yo me ruboricé. –Si aparece alguna vez un animal blanco con orejas rosadas, préndelo fuego. Pero nunca, nunca, jamás escuches lo que él quiere proponerte. Son mentiras, Kyoko-chan. ¿Has escuchado?

-S…Sí, Sayaka-san… -Sus ojos se volvieron gélidos y mordió su labio inferior, como con rencor. Me dio un poco de miedo que albergara tanto odio.

-Muy bien, pequeña.

-¡Eh! ¡No soy pequeña! ¡Ya tengo diez años y soy más alta que los demás! ¡Y en un mes, cumpliré once! –Gesticulé, agitando el alcohol para limpiar la sangre, por todos lados, enérgica.

Se rió.

Una risa dulce y clara.

-Y más atrevida. –Hizo una caricia juguetonamente con uno de sus gráciles y largos dedos, en mis labios, y sólo miré el piso, frustrada por la vergüenza. Ahora, logré arrancarle una carcajada enorme. –Oh, my, Oh my… Mi primer beso lo perdí con una niña de diez años…

Hizo un gesto de puro drama, pero la astucia brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Está mal? –Pregunté mosqueada, más roja que una manzana y cruzada de brazos. –De _casi_ once… -Remarqué.

No lo vi venir.

Tomó mi rostro y acercó, haciendo uso de su fuerza. Un suave beso se posó en los labios, apretujándome contra ella. Abrió su boca y profundizó la caricia, con una extraña risita en su garganta. El alcohol se deslizó de los dedos, haciendo un gran impacto seco en el piso. La bolsa de algodón cayó también, esta vez, fue un suave ruido. No dejaba de besarme, moviendo de una forma diferente sus labios, no dejando respirar y haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Lamió mi labio inferior, logrando que abriera mis ojos enormemente. No entendía por qué había hecho eso… Pero, cuando Intenté devolverlo, se alejó al instante.

-No, después de todo, sólo te llevo tres años. –Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, alzando la barbilla, altaneramente. El arrebol se extendió hasta la raíz del pelo.

Me siente en el piso, tan roja que hoy en día río de esa tonta timidez.

-Cállate. Serán dos años, en un mes. –Inflé las mejillas.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a besarte? –Jugueteó, incorporándose mejor, de la cama.

-No… N-No… -Sin embargo, sí quería. Me sentía bien cuando lo hacía. Siempre había escuchado que mis compañeras relataban algunos besos que tenían con unos chicos, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Papá me mataría si se enterara.

Y ahora, había besado a una chica.

La joven que había tenido la valentía de salvarme la vida.

-Oye… -Susurró, quedándose casi dormida.

-¿SÍ?

-¿Me harás caso de no escuchar al animalejo blanco?

-Lo prometo con mi alma. –Hice un gesto, llevando mi mano al pecho y golpeándolo.

-Ven… -Dijo, tomándome de la mano y arrastrando el cuerpo a la cama. Hizo un lugar y se acurrucó en mi pecho. –Necesito descansar unas horas… No doy literalmente, más… -Suspiró y en unos segundos, escuché un suave ronquido.

Me quedé mirando su agraciado rostro, un poco embobada. Ruborizada, acaricié su cabello y la abracé, dejando que me usara de almohada.

¿Esto era enamorarse a primera vista?

-Sa…Sayaka-san…

En un rincón de la mente, pregunté qué pensarían mis padres y hermanita de toda la situación. Los había perdido, no tenía nada más para seguir peleando. En teoría debía ser eso, pero esta chica… Estaba claro, que si seguía así de solitaria, terminaría mal. No podía dejarla así. Había salvado mi vida, después de todo, arriesgando la suya, sin siquiera saber quién era.

Esos silencios eternos serían los que me acompañarían por el resto de la vida.

-¿Era verdad tu promesa?

Me sobresaltó, porque pensaba que de verdad estaba durmiendo.

-Cla…Claro que sí…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-Eso me hace muy feliz. –Susurró, entre lágrimas y la apretujé fuerte contra mi pecho. Besé su frente y acaricié los cabellos.

-Ya no estarás más sola, lo prometo.

-Yo también lo prometo, Kyoko-chan. –Volvió a sonreír, fundiendo nuestros labios en un cálido beso, sellando esta sentencia.

Desde ese día y los siguientes, decidimos enfrentar al mundo de todo tipo de males. No éramos las típicas justicieras, pero tampoco dejaríamos que nadie sufriera nuestras pérdidas.

Con el paso de los años, decidí acompañarla, haciendo un deseo personal. Ella me había aconsejado que no lo hiciera por nadie más o se tornaría maldición. Sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que el deseo era ser su protectora, tal como lo fue tantos años atrás, conmigo.

Esta vez, yo sería el ángel de capa blanca.

Levantaría su moral.

Borraría sus lágrimas.

Plantaría sonrisas enormes.

Ya no estaba más sola.

Contaba conmigo y la protegería a como diera lugar.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme por no haber terminado Leeds. Aún está en proceso de escritura. No te he tenido tiempo de escribir antes, porque daba exámenes finales y cumplía el reto del NaNoWriMo. Sin más que eso, espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Comenten para saber qué les pareció.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo, coman mucho!**

 **¡Se los quiere!**

 **Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto.**

 **Cambio y fuera -.**

 **MioA15**


End file.
